Robando mi corazon
by hilda44
Summary: Neel un estafador y apuesto ladron huye de la carcel y no cumple su condena , por ello a cambio de su libertad a modo de una tobillera de seguridad debe de ayudar al FBI en los casos de los que él es el experto ,sin embargo su vida dara un giro inesperado cuando conoce a la sensual Altea .
1. Chapter 1

**Neal X Altea .White collar –Ladron de Guante Blanco –Fanfic-**

Buenas de nuevo a la carga con una historia de nuestra época , New York Primavera del 2013 , quien fuera Altea ?Para las amantes de este actor maravilloso espero que disfruten de la historia , en su vida privada que haga lo que le dé la gana pero en su ficción no podemos permitir que este Cassanova de la estafa nos estafe jajaja asi que sorry pero en mi ficción nada de ser Gay , como mucho dejo que sea Bisexual .Bromas aparte me encanta la serie y espero que les guste el Fanfic de la misma .Saludos .

**Capitulo 1 :Seducción .**

Neal ayudaba a cambio de su discutida libertad en forma de tobillero controlador en una zona de 3 km al FBI en casos de estafas donde su experiencia era mas que evidente , sin embargo su naturaleza de cazador estaba intacta y a la mínima oportunidad se sentía atraído por conseguir esas piezas de arte , esas joyas o cualquier cosa de valor para su mercado particular, soñaba con poder escapar de ese circulo vicioso .Pensaba que solo seria cuestión de tiempo poder esquivar de nuevo a la policía , pero mientras tanto tendría que ser muy colaborativo con sus socios y sobre todo con Peter .

-Buenas Neal hoy tenemos un caso muy ,pero muy especial, se que te gustara ,…siempre se te dieron bien las mujeres no ?

-Si es mi gran especialidad Peter, sabes que nada se me resiste …,observa a mi tobillera , no me suelta ni para ir al baño ,es demasiado celosa –Sonriendo levemente a su compañero –

-Bien , eso espero , pero en este caso mas vale que tú seas el que no te separes de ella ,…, su nombre Altea , Romana , ojos castaños , 1.65 y de complexión delgada …, espero que te guste tú victima …

-Neal observaba la foto –Si nada mal , un poco baja para mi -buah espero que lleve tacones, si no la llevare de compras a la tienda de Jessica S. , no me gustaría tener contracturas musculares al intentar besarla –De nuevo sonreía-

-jajaja , si si Neal sea como sea tampoco pedimos que tengas sexo o algo mas con ella , bien iremos directos al grano ,trabaja en el banco Paribas NY y debido a la creciente crisis financiera de Europa vino a New York hace 1 año a trabajar pero necesita ser ciudadana Americana , asi que solo le haría falta un marido con la nacionalidad para poder quedarse , pero su verdadero crimen no es utilizar un matrimonio falso , su verdadero crimen es la estafa de matrimonios falsos que establece en una empresa llamada :Quedate en NY , mueve los hilos de un inmenso paraíso fiscal y además establecen dia a dia en toda EEUU y Europa miles de matrimonios por conveniencia , ven a EEUU como una salida en busca de un futuro mejor y se aprovechan en muchos caso de sus victimas donde jamás consiguen dicho matrimonio tras pagar por transferencia previa .Como veras nuestra inocente carita de Angel esta en contacto con algo mas serio que un simple marido por residencia .

-Quedate en NY , si si muy bonito lema …, esta claro que mi futura prometida no cree en el verdadero amor , bueno al menos tenemos algo en común :Yo tampoco .

-Bien te dare las instrucciones de cómo llegar a su empresa a través de una trabajadora del banco que se encarga de la parte de créditos a los no residentes , ambas están en el mismo banco y no sabemos bien si esta estrechamente vinculado con la financiación y transferencias de su empresa mágica .Coincidencia no ?Aqui hay varios delitos y tu nos vas a sacar de esta, para eso tienes esos ojazos azules jajaja ! .

Gracias es todo un cumplido , si si …,creo que no me los arrancaras hasta que te traiga pruebas convincentes–Volvio a sonreir –

-Bien empezaras esta misma tarde, tu nombre es Liam, 35 años , te hemos dejado tu edad verdadera asi como tu fecha de nacimiento , todo lo demás, imaginate una buena historia , eres ingles pero vienes mucho a EEUU y necesitas casarte con alguien , buscas la información con la tia del banco y que te lleve hasta nuestra soltera de oro .

-Hay algo que no entiendo ?Si trabaja en una empresa nupcial de conveniencia , Porque no se ha casado aun y espera que la larguen a su Coliseum ?...

-Algo que tú Neal tendras que averiguar …,después me cuentas detalles , este bolígrafo te servirá de Grabadora …

-Nunca aprenderé a hacer preguntas que no debo .

Quien sabe si la tenemos vigilada y hace pasos en falso , por eso necesitamos que la seduzcas al limite hasta que te muestre toda su confiaza .

-Creo que me llevare un tortazo después de ese encuentro tan agradable …

-Nadie dijo que seria fácil Neel .

-Nadie lo dijo Peter –

**Seis de la tarde Paribas Bank Ny –**

-Buenas tardes tengo una cita con la señorita Pierino …

-Si digame su nombre por favor …

-Liam Steel …

-Un momento señor Steel …, si aquí le tengo –Soriendole –Espere un momento –Altea va para alla el que me recomendó el señor Giuseppe –Via telefónicamente ante la mirada de Neal –

-Vale Lisa , perfecto , a ver si hacemos negocio con este hombre de negocios , vaya si que es atractivo el condenado –

-Vistes ?Es condenadamente atractivo jajaja …!Sabe como es llevar un traje …

-Sin duda , moreno , alto , buen porte ,ojos azules y cara de principito , vere lo que puedo hacer por él –

-Si no sabes que hacer pásamelo a mi , te daría un par de ideas –A la vez que se pasaba sus dedos por la cara mientras observada al señor Steel .

Neel entro por la puerta de la oficina y observo de cerca a su victima , era mas hermosa de lo que podía imaginarse ,ganaba al natural sin duda , castaña clara, ojos marrones pero muy grandes con largas pestañas , nariz chata , boca carnosa y sonrisa de infarto , su traje blanco de Armani junto a sus taconazos Manolos parecían ser del gusto de nuestro protagonista .

-Encantada de conocerlo señor Steel –Dandole la mano cordialmente –

-El gusto es todo mio creame , haciéndole una radiografia general de su anatomía corporal y facial –

-Bien me han comentado que viene de parte de Giuseppe , como vera no me ando con rodeos , sabra bien a lo que nos dedicamos , no perderé el tiempo en detalles ,tambien me han comentado que es un gran inversor y tiene conocimiento del mercado y de la Bolsa ,es un Broker señor Steel?O simplemente juega en la bolsa por diversión? , según las cuentas de Balance de su corporación el solo hecho de querer invertir en este negocio es algo muy arriesgado por su parte no cree ?

-Bueno si no se arriesga en la vida , tampoco se gana , usted es la experta , no creo que una mujer tan hermosa pueda equivocarse en los negocios …confio en su criterio .

-Bien, veo que es bastante zalamero , gracias por el cumplido , usted tampoco esta nada mal señor Steel …

-Eso suelen decirme –Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta con su pañuelo lila y la colocaba tras la silla .Altea miro fijamente su camisa de marca y su chaleco gris claro exquisito , sin duda el señor Steel era digno de un gusto fino y delicado .Sus ojos azules contrastaban perfectamente con ese tono grisáceo , era demasiado atractivo para sus ojos , pero debía controlarse y no caer en las garras de esa sonrisa deliciosa .

-Bien tengo entendido que pronto la largaran a Roma si no se casa con una apuesto hombre neoyorkino –Sonriendole levemente –

-Giuseppe habla demasiado , bueno no tengo problemas en cazar a un hombre , solo tendría que utilizar mis armas de mujer o bien pagar por un matrimonio de conveniencia , sabia usted que existen muchas empresas asi como esta no ?¿Porque invertir en Quedate en Ny ?

-Me gusto el nombre jajaja ,bueno veo que sus beneficios superan lo esperado , es ilegal también supongo que lo sabra señorira Pierino ?

-Si eso lo tengo asumido , cuando llegue a Ny me pase tres meses sin poder trabajar en nada , solo encontré un mini sueldo como dependienta de ropa ,tenia mi licenciatura en técnicas de mercado y un ingles que poco a poco iba avanzando , pero apenas podía sobrevivir , entonces vi en un periódico local el anuncio de Giussepe , buscaba licenciados con formación y el nivel de ingles no era lo primordial , me fui directa a ese empleo como mi único salvavidas de la gran manzana , no fueron fáciles mis comienzos como ve señor Steel , estuve a punto de regresar a mi Pais si no llega a ser porque Giuseppe me ayudo a encontrar trabajo en este banco y me pago las clases de ingles e inclusive me pagaba mes a mes mi apartamento en la 1 Avenida .Le debo todo a ese hombre y mi contraprestación no era mas que ayudarlo a conseguir mas fieles devotos a nuestro gran proyecto , sin sexo por miedo increíble no ?...

-Bueno entonces usted no es la que manda como veo en esta empresa , Giuseppe tiene el control se nota por sus sabias palabras …

-Por supuesto que no , Giusseppe esta también al mando de otros mas poderosos que él , Italia , mafia? , señor Steel , hace demasiadas preguntas , solo debe saber que esta empresa es segura , ni siquiera el FBI podría hacer nada contra ella , una vez que entras quedas vinculada de por vida , pero bueno eso debería de saberlo como conocedor de sus negocios ilegales , veo que tiene dos clubs nocturnos con mujeres Latinas ilegales .

-(Peter es un hijo de puta podía haberme avisado de que era un cabron de los buenos ), bueno si es cierto pero las tengo muy controladas , no les falta de nada …

-No me interesa , hace tiempo que perdi la sensiblidad , cuando lo pasas mal y ves ciertas cosas en la vida acabas por anestesiarte de todo …pero vayamos a los negocios , estoy muy pero muy habladora ,a ver el 6 % le parece bien ?

Neel se quedo pensativo , estaba claro que no era la mujer fría que Peter le había descrito , quizás entrar en ese negocio fue por necesidad y ahora deseaba volver a Italia por intentar dejarlo , eso explicaría el porque no se caso con nadie ni le interesaba quedarse en NY .

-Haceis en este banco todos los negocios ?

-Si bueno es arriesgado pero Giuseppe tiene comprado al director , ya sabe como va esto nadie se escapa , a mi lo que me interesa es tener mi experiencia para poder seguir con mi vida …

-Habla demasiadas cosas a un desconocido como yo porque ?

-No hablo mas de lo que usted ya sabe , Giuseppe le entrego los datos y de todas las personas implicadas ,o ¿no me diga que aun no ha leído el contrato ?

-(Vuelvo a cagarla , bien Neel eres genial y proxeneta )Si claro esque estoy despistado, tengo un mal dia …

-Solo cumplo ordenes con usted me dijeron que podía hablar libremente , soy castaña señor Steel jajaja , era broma mi amiga Lisa es Rubia de bote y tiene un coeficiente de 135 impresionate no cree?...

-Claro siempre pensé que el coeficiente va con la cantidad de tinte en el pelo …

-No lo dude usted se tiñe ?A partir de los 35 empiezan las 1 canas …bueno a las mujeres les parecen atractivos esos hombres…

-Bueno tengo la suerte de tener mi color natural intacto,aun no se mueren células de mi cabello ni de otras partes se lo puedo asegurar …¿Cómo le gustan los hombres …?

-Oh como usted esta claro , es el hombre perfecto pero o es Gay o esta casado …

-Pues soy las dos cosas lo lamento , jajaja , bromeaba (No no en la vida real es asi, esto es obra mia jajajajajaja )))!

-En ese caso ya que veo que ha firmado, nuestra agradable charla ha terminado , espero verlo en otra ocasión señor Steel .

-El placer le vuelvo a asegurar ha sido mio , pero porque no vernos esta noche ? Le puedo invitar a un suculento Rissotto con un Protos que creo le gustara mas aun que mis ojos .

-Oh no creo que me gusten mas que sus ojos , creo que me gusta mas mi sofá , mi película y mi cama …,sin nadie .Gracias por el ofrecimiento y que tenga buena tarde .

Neel desconecto el bolígrafo grabador y se disponía a entablar conversación con Peter y los demás , no sabia porque pero esa mujer le estaban empezando a importar y no solo porque lo había rechazado , él no estaba acostumbrado a perder asi ante la raza Femina .


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 : Contrato** .

-Bueno Neal has hecho un estupendo trabajo , ahora sabemos que la Mafia esta en medio de esto y necesitamos mucha información , …,creo que vas a tener que esforzarte un poco mas en tu próxima cita .

-Uf esa mujer me odia …,creo que sospecha de mi …

-No lo creo , yo mas bien pienso que deberías hacerle una propuesta a ese tal Giuseppe , un matrimonio con la chica , esta claro que ella quiere irse del negocio y al verse presionada quizás cante …

-Espero que si pierdo mi soltería sea al menos con mi nombre falso …

-Manos a la obra Neel , este caso se te resiste .

**Banco Paribas NY .8.00 de la mañana .**

-Buenos días de nuevo Lisa ¿Seria tan amable de anunciarme con la señorita Pieronni ?

-Los buenos días son mios de verle creame –Pasandose las manos por su melena –Ha ido a desayunar , si quiere esperarla o bien tomarse un café ?Ire a preparárselo …

-No déjelo ya he desayunado gracias por su amabilidad , esperare aqui hasta que llegue –Con cara de preocupación - Sabia que estaría muy enfadada al saber que su jefe la obligaría a casarse con un proxeneta de mucho dinero por un suculento 9 %.

Altea llegaba a puerta de su oficina con el móvil pegado a su odio sin hacer caso omiso a las indicaciones de Lisa, parecía efectivamente muy disgustada por el cambio de planes con el señor Steel , se preguntaba que podría hacer para quitárselo de encima .

-Madre mia Giuseppe te dije que firmaba el contrato con un 6 % , eso es mucho dinero , para que quiere un matrimonio falso de esos conmigo ?Venga Giuseppe es un bombon , rico , cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta y en caso que quiera pagar tampoco hay problema , pero no , no estoy en el mercado , yo solo te busco clientes y si algún dia pensé en casarme por la nacionalidad desisti,…, quiero volver a Europa , no me interesa …-Bastante serie y enojada –Esta bien te llamare después pero después de esto quiero que me cumplas el trato , si , si sabes que mi madre esta muy enferma por favor –Y colgó .Se sento en su silla giratoria y sin darse cuenta alguien estaba ahi -

-Buenas , estaba abierta y bueno Lisa dijo que podía pasar …no escuche nada …-Sonriendo de nuevo –Con que soy un bombon no ?

-Vaya asi que no escuchaste nada que bien mientes …

-Solo esa parte , bueno en fin tampoco es tan mal trato , no habrá sexo ,solo necesito ese matrimonio …

-Porque ?Porque yo ?Aumentastes a un 9 % ?, mira no se como habras convencido a Giuseppe pero ese rollo de que soy refinada etc etc por favor en Ny hay millones de mujeres asi y mas con residencia cosa que yo aun no tengo …

-Bueno , a veces se necesita una mujer de grandes valores , no podría confiar en cualquiera , además ambos tenemos por que callar , tengo negocios al igual que Giuseppe y en cuanto te vi supe que serias la indicada , eres hermosa , elegante , inteligente y con carácter me gustas …

-Que me vas a llevar a tu puticlub ?Mira te advierto que no soy una prostituta , solo he hecho negocios ilegales es cierto, pero jamás he comerciado ni comerciare con mi cuerpo ,te queda claro ?

-Vaya la relación va aumentando de intensidad ahora hasta me tuteas …

-No estoy de humor , quería irme cuanto antes y me has jodido , como veras no soy la mujer refinada que quieres ver ,esa es una de mis mil caras ante el publico …

-Bueno soy tu cliente y tu trato no es el mas indicado , asi que hablare con Giuseppe quizás me equivoque de mujer como dices –Saliendo por la puerta –

-Espera espera, pasa disculpas …,estoy bastante nerviosa , es ,…,solo que es un improvisto y bueno …, bien no hables con el porfavor , te lo ruego …Aquí se acaba todo el malentendido –Sonriendole -

Neal sintió el miedo que sentía por aquel hombre , sin saber porque le apetecia abrazarla y protegerla , sus ojos temerosos mostraban piedad ante el , ante un monstruo que la obligaba a cumplir sus ordenes .

-Parece que Giusseppe no es tan buen jefe, le temes ?

-El jamás me ha hecho nada malo , pero no quiero defraudarlo , no quiero irme sin darle un buen sabor de boca , me ha prestado mucho dinero para la operación de mi madre y casi estaba todo pagado pero aun me queda bastante , tengo que agradecerle mucho …

-Tanto como para casarte sin amor y con un proxeneta, como dices…?

-Bueno eso nunca estuvo en sus planes , hasta que llegaste tu y bueno el dinero es lógico , lo ha cegado ,disculpe señor Steel de nuevo le tuteo y no es mi intencion…

-No por mi encantado , además deberemos de tutearnos mas a menudo , eso lo hacen los matrimonios no ?

-Claro , como experta en el medio me asegurare de que los papeles entren lo antes posible en tramites ,necesitare unos cuantos documentos y bueno creo que con una semana ensayando estará bien , le parece bien en mi oficina ?

-Bueno perfecto , donde no nos pillen …, asi que su madre esta enferma y hace todo esto por ella ?…

-Son cosas personales , disculpe pero no me apetece hablar de ello y mas en horario de laboral…

-Bien comamos juntos , problema solucionado asi la presentare como mi prometida …

-Bueno –Sonrojandose –Aun es muy pronto , además nadie de aquí sabe nada y algunos que estamos metidos en el negocio podrían pensar que es una farsa , mejor llevarlo discretamente ,ya después me dira en el contrato cuanto tiempo estaría como su esposa en disponibilidad , horarios etc etc y bueno el papel que hare porsupuesto …

-Es el contrato mas entretenido de mi vida …, sabia usted que muchos de los que intentan casarse ilegalmente pagan y jamás llega la persona de su ansiada nacionalidad ?

-No lo creo , mis clientes siempre están satisfechos , en cierto modo me alegra que puedan vivir en otro país con mejor calidad de vida …dudo que Giuseppe sea tan insensible …

-Lo es querida , lo es , ya sabe la Mafia no se anda con rodeos …debería haberlo sabido antes de entrar a este mundo …

-Sabe usted lo de leer la letra pequeña , pues desde aquel dia la leo por completo , de todas formas la mafia llego mas tarde a entrometerse , en principio solo Giuseppe y Constantine eran los mas cabezas por asi decirlo , no se que paso para que los Napolitanos entrasen …

-Constantine ?No tengo el gusto de conocerlo …

-Lo hara cuando firme el contrato , por esa cantidad viajara desde Italia a conocerlo …, es por ello que es un gran cliente y como tal lo tratare …

-Sin sexo entonces , pero y la noche de bodas ?Sonriendo –

-Bueno eso se lo deje bien claro , …puede irse con algunas de sus amiguitas del club a celebrarla , no soy una mujer celosa …

-Eres virgen , no te agrado ?Antes me decias que …bueno …-Apago el bolígrafo grabador –Acercandose poco a poco a su silla desde la mesa y poniendose inclinado sobre sus mejillas –

Altea no podía contener el aliento , era demasiado atractivo , demasiado guapo , olia como los propios dioses ,…,había en el ambiente una fragancia esquisita que junto al color Azul de su corbata al igual que de sus ojazos se sentía totalmente hipnotizada , quería besarlo , le incitaba aquel hombre , pero sabia que era un chulo de putas y un estafador de primera (En eso no se equivocaba ) como aquellos hombres a los que tanto odiaba durante sus dos años de servicio y de inmediato se dio la vuelta a su silla giratoria apartandose de él –Bueno señor Steel , hasta las una y no siga por ese camino , no habra sexo , en ese campo no hay negociación .

-Esta bien las damas mandan , hasta las una amor mio .

Mientras se retiraba con ese estilazo Altea lo miraba medio atontada , no era una tarea fácil el no caer en sus garras de galan , pero ella lo intentaría por todos los medios , era un cliente y no debía enamorarse .Su mente fría de nuevo le ayudo a superar otra prueba de fuego .

-Bien Neal ¿Por qué cojones has desconectado el bolígrafo ?...

-Mira Peter no me agrada nada como se esta tornando este asunto ,para que la chica este coladita por mi tengo que utilizar algunos trucos que son personales , no me parece ético que estéis escuchando ciertas cosas ,parece buena gente no se me da algo de conciencia este caso , escuchaste lo de su madre ?

-Neal el compasivo …, la chica será arrestada como todos los demás , ya ha dado otro nombre y efectivamente la semana que viene estará en tu reunión , si conseguimos una confesión todo listo , vas a tener que casarte …

-Si Peter …si quiero .


End file.
